


Traditions

by uhhargrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Steve, Buttplugs, F/M, Halloween Smut, Milking, Pegging, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Robin, i am a day late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhargrove/pseuds/uhhargrove
Summary: Okay so here is halloween smut I was supposed to post yesterday but I fell asleep. Also I didn’t edit it, sorry. not rlly. :)
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Steve Harrington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Traditions

With only a week away from halloween, the video store was packed with teenagers trying to rent or buy a horror flick to watch. Steve Harrington wasn’t one to complain about giggling women asking him his recommendations on slasher films, but he was against the store being practically flooded the entire day. 

Steve hated closing up, but it was just him tonight since his coworker, and roommate, was at home studying for a college exam. Robin was better at running the store than he was and work days were a lot more entertaining when she was there but he wouldn’t tell her that to her face. The only thing he was looking forward to right now was for his shift to be over so he could grab his own cheesy gore film and head home to watch it with Robin. It was their halloween tradition now and this time he had chosen The Slumber Party Massacre. 

By the time the last person had left, it was thirty minutes past when his shift was meant to end. It wasn’t much of a surprise considering his boss didn’t believe turning away business just because it was closing time. He locked up and after stopping at the gas station to pick up a few snacks, he drove home. The Autumn air was chilly as it whipped through his cracked windows but it felt good in comparison to the stuffy video shop that always had a lingering scent of cheese balls and dust. 

When Steve unlocked the door to his and Robin’s apartment it was dark and silent. He frowned a bit, wondering if he was too late and Robin had fallen asleep. He narrowly dodged tripping over the pumpkins they had planned to carve as he felt his way around for the light switch. Once the light was on, flickering a bit from a faulty fixture, he made his way down the hall where their bedrooms were located. His room was usually where they held their movie nights, cuddled up in way too many blankets, being looked over by basketball and rock band posters. His room was empty this time he noted as he sat the bag of snacks onto his bed. 

Marching across the hall to Robin’s room, he knocked once before peering inside and seeing it seemingly empty. It was dark but he slipped into the room anyways, calling her name softly.

“Robin- dude are you seriously sleeping?”

Though as Steve moved further into the room, the door snapped shut behind him. He jumped and spun around to see what was going on. His fist twitched up as if to punch whatever would be his attacker but froze when he realized it was just Robin. She was decked out in a vampire costume, fake blood and all the works. Her outfit was a black corset that had her breasts spilling over the edge, a short black tutu made of tule, a pair of thigh high fishnets and black pumps. She had her short hair gelled back for once and Steve took in how pretty her bone structure was.

“You should have seen your face, Stevie. Totally about to wet your pants.”

“Yeah yeah...what’s all this? You going to a party or something? I thought we were watching a movie?” Steve spoke with his eyes on her swollen chest.

Robin shook her head and waved at him to get him to look back up at her eyes, “We are. I wanted to try something else though.”

She placed her hands on his chest, pushing him backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed. The two of them had slept around before but there was something exciting to Steve about the fangs in her mouth and the fake blood dripping down her chin. She pushed down on his shoulders to get him to sit before she straddled his lap.

“What did you h-have in mind,” he asked softly.

She leaned over until her lips were near his ear, “Have you ever gotten fucked by a vampire Stevie?”

His brows furrowed a bit but when she pressed herself closer to him he could feel it. She was wearing the strap she liked to use one him whenever she got into special moods. It was a pretty decent size, sparkly red, and it vibrated. Steve moaned just thinking about it.

“So it’s that kinda night?”

“You’ve been working so hard, hun. You need to relax.”

The brunette started to kiss up his neck, the cold blood sending chills down his spine. She licked over the goosebumps that erupted right over his pulse. Her breasts were squished softly against him and she was grinding down in his lap, stirring arousal in his stomach. With every movement she made, he could feel the toy poking at his abdomen, taunting him. 

Robin carefully unpinned Steve’s name tag and placed it on the nightstand and once it was removed she worked at pulling his shirt off. She dragged her sharp black nails down his chest raking them over one of her nipples. He squirmed under her but she copied the action on the other side. Robin slipped from his lap to her knees, going to unbuckle his pants. She licked her lips as she pulled out his hard cock. Steve was looking down at her, practically shivering with anticipation. He looked so cute.

She slapped his dick against her cheek gently, rubbing it across her face to smear his precum. Then she opened her mouth and guided him in. He throbbed against her hot wet tongue, whimpering at the attention.

“Fuck Robin-,” Steve fisted his hands into the sheets as the woman below him started to bob her head hungrily. 

She pulled him out with a pop, kissing his blushing tip and scratching her nails against one of his thighs. Robin let his dick stand on its own and she moved to take off his pants and boxers completely, throwing them across the room. She stood, being dramatically taller than him because of her heels and feeling powerful since Steve was completely naked before her while she was fully dressed. She unhooked a few clasps of her corset and reached inside to pull her breasts free. They bounced out, making Steve groan at the sight. Robin tangled her fingers in the hair at the back of Steve’s head, guiding him to one of her tits. He closed his mouth around one of the mounds happily, suckling at it in content. Robin grinned and leaned forward to take a hold of his dripping cock. She started to pump it at a steady pace, making the boy whimper against her breast. 

“So sensitive Stevie…”

Her knee was between his legs to keep them spread as she milked him. When he was on the verge of cumming, she stepped away. Steve cried out with wet lips, bucking his hips up at nothing.

“Hands and knees, hun. Stick that pretty ass in the air.”

Steve blushed but he did as told and when his freckled ass was stuck into the air, Robin hummed with approval. There was a shiny purple gem where Steve’s hole was supposed to be, the base of a buttplug. She tapped her hand down on it harshly, loving the way he arched into it.

“It’s like you knew what was going to happen tonight.”

Steve tinted a deeper red.

“Such a whore Steve. Having your little hole stretched at work. Bet on your break you went straight to the bathroom and fucked yourself with it,” to punctuate her statement, Robin took a hold of the plug and started to thrust it in and out. It was pretty big, Robin could tell by the way it stretched his hold whenever she pulled it back.

Steve has his mouth open, eyes fluttering at the sensation. Robin pulled the plug free, leaning over to kiss the gaped hole. She wasted no time in climbing onto the bed and lifting up her skirt. She tapped his hole a few times with the dildo before starting to push in. She figured since he was already wet and gaped that it wouldn’t be a problem. She pressed a hand down into the arch of Steve’s back, keeping him there as she thrust the cock into him. She never grew tired of watching Steve swallow her cock.

Robin waited only a second before starting to move. She thrusted into him at a slow pace at first, obsessed with the way Steve’s ass seemed to be suctioned around the toy. Once the image was burned into her brain, she started to rock into him confidently, slapping their hips together and punching out whiny moans from him.

One hand grabbed his hips while the other reached down and grabbed his cock. He hissed at the touch but started to fuck her hand pathetically. Robin tightened her grip, starting to jerk him off at the same pace she was fucking him. She swirled her thumb over his tip, letting her nail graze against his slit. Steve sobbed and buried his face into the bed. She angled her hips and started to hit the spot into him. When she knew she had found it, she switched the toy on and pushed Steve flat on the bed. She straddled his ass and fucked him nice at deep. The boy didn’t know if he wanted to get away or stay, but he was a moaning mess. Robin held him in place by his hair, stopping him from hiding the tears in his eyes. Steve was very sensitive. 

Robin grinded against him until Steve was trembling under her.

“God- I’m gonna cum.”

Robin giggled and turned the toy up and just held it against his prostate, “Go ahead.”

It took him a second but soon he was cumming with a choked out sob. Robin kissed the top of his head and climbed off of him. She rolled Steve over and smiled at the mess he made.

Once they were cleaned up, they cuddled up in Steve’s room and watched their horror movie. Steve was asleep before it even really started, his hand cupping one her boobs. Maybe this would be their new halloween tradition.


End file.
